Sweet Embrace
by quitobarajaspse
Summary: This isn't related to any show. It's simply an original poetic story. Hope you enjoy it! A 13 year old girl pulls a guy off the street for sex.


I was more than half way up the side of the high school I lived across the street from, 10 at night, walking, talking to my best friend. He was tipsy, ranting about his strange love for straight hentai porn, even though he's gay.

"For some reason, live action porn isn't really a turn on, but the cuteness of hentai is just so attractive."

"I feel you, it's a real turn on, because every focus character is always so innocent, and blushingly bashful."

I turned on the corner, down the front of the high school, casually making a round trip back toward my house, behind the school.

"Did you ever wonder about whether you want both?"

He replied in confusion.

"Both of what?"

A man and a woman. I know that we both know kissing is more intimate than sex. Tell me, when you had intercourse, did you like the feeling of vagina? And, do you like it more than an anus?"

"Well, yes. The only thing I didn't like about it was that the vagina was attached to a woman."

"Then I guess your problem is solved. You should have a threesome: You sensually make out with a man and have intercourse with a woman at the same time."

"Huuhah, I don't thi.."

"Hold on right quick. There is a girl out here with her younger brother in front of the school riding their scooters. I''m just going to tell them it's kind of dangerous to be out here this late.

I lowered my phone and approached close enough to call out to them without yelling.

"Hey, it's not safe to be out here this late, you don't know what could happen out here."

She looked about 13, five feet tall, wearing really tight short shorts and low, flat vans shoes. Her legs were beautifully shapen, slightly chubby, without the expected fat wrinkles. And the way her skimpy shorts pushed up on her ass outlined the sexy contours of her hips and pelvis.

Riding her scooter, the girl responded, "You don't know what could happen out here either."

"What?"

She got off the scooter and slowly walked toward me. Her black t-shirt hugged her whole upper body from her cute perky breasts down onto the waistline of the jeans.

She twisted my shirt and pulled me toward her.

"Bend down a little."

She whispered in my ear, "I want to fuck."

Her breath danced in to my ear, tickling me all the way down my spine, as her lips softly brushed my ear.

"Niko, go ride your scooter down the side of the school."

Her 9 year old brother took the command and sped off. After he turned the corner, she looked back at me, eyelids relaxed. (Her eyes) They were big and bright, both as dark blue as the pearl of the ocean. The light shone down on us just right, putting that gleaming twinkle into their character. I lunged forward and exploited every part of her lips with a fiery passion, quivering at every touch (of her lips), the ceaselessly minute vibrations like heart beats pulsing through fast enough to lift me up in air by the hollow center of my chest.

I put the phone up to my ear, breathless, "I'll call you back."

We stumbled toward an electrical box surrounded by a three sided three foot tall cement square overlooking the street.

"Here."

I laid her down on top of me, running my hands from hips to ribs back as far as I could reach down. I began pecking her neck with a taste from my tongue, sucking off from her skin, leaving a small moist spot the wind licked as I sensually unbuttoned her shorts she slowly lowered with each button undone.

I pulled off her loose shorts down to her ankles off her arched legs and ran my hands up her shirt, over her unveiled breasts and into her panties. Her stomach was smooth, hips broad and round with cute baby fat that made her sexy appearance innocently childish, soft and warm.

She panted, "Absorb me into your body." The arch of her lower back was so high it perfectly matched the slight protrusion of my stomach as she curved down all my being. My pants were off. Her arch allowed me to see the outline of her molded bottom sinking into my pelvis, grazing off my palette with the lightest tingling prickle before they lifted off the tops of my quads just to drop into my inner thighs to the last of her (feet and toes), which lay like felt against mine.

My sweltering penis was slowly consumed into the deep indent of her steaming ass, comfortably smothered and rubbing on all her goose-bumped sides, getting stickier by each second; imagining willing cum shyly spurt out the tip of my penis, each time I felt that surge tingling up the seam of my loin, into the heat of her cheeks' loving grope. She moaned bliss as her breasts inflamed swollen each inch my tender dreamily spiraled about (them), finally teasing the tips of her nipples. Elation. Her breasts felt suppled by static created in hands only angels possess. I slowly moved down her contours.

Clasping the sides of her lips, I jolted her, hearing a short burst of breath become a small squeal as I squeezed inward, toying her pinnacle of pleasure, expelling every ounce of energy before I dared take refuge in her temple. I drew my cupid from its burrow and played around her hot and damp perimeter. She groaned as I moved around her vulva, teasing with brushes and strokes of the picture of splatters I would paint on the delicate walls of her canvas. I delicately moved an unbusied hand onto a breast, moving about like a puppeteer every time I tantalized its most sensitive spots, controlling her lustful breath to my whim.

I squeezed her chest each time I poked her soft flesh in-between. She whimpered, and rods of pleasure struck her milky wet slit while her fluids ran down my erect heart.

She flipped over, facing me. Her lips lunged down passionately, sucking out my love until she turned red, and pulled away. Her deep loving eyes fondled my soul, and under her quiet, trembling breath:

"I can't wait any longer, please... HOLD ME INSIDE."

I guided myself over her warmly wet contours to find my refuge. Relief came over. I throbbed as I ran down the middle of her labia. She reddened and pressed herself hard against my chest, kissing me. Hers beat faster, heavier; then, she shyly looked at me and lustfully quivered.

"You're the first pearl in my oyster."

My eyes widened.

I didn't think you would be-"

She quickly put a finger over my my lips and gave me an innocent grin. I smiled back, and delicately started to drown into her flesh. Our pelvises met, and I was slowly swallowed by the depth of her sea.

Euphoria unveiled enlightenment and her eyes opened wide with all sensation while she shrieked Aphrodite's divinity.

The cadence in her voice sang symphonies as I bathed inside her and basked in the healing heat of her juices.

And Our bodies clammily fused together felt lust everlasting.

That night in the blood of its light, she unmasked her beauty to the moon. The sweet dew trickled down, virtue unfolded, caught love in life. And I laid ceaselessly in sweet embrace.


End file.
